blackwood_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfleet Era
U.S.S Jackdaw Captain Jane Collins Jane was the Captain of the U.S.S Infernus, a brave and worthy Captain with a twisted sister later turned good, Jane and El started off a Romance together following her return to their ship, Jane fought the away team off of the research station using only a bat'leth, besting Klingon, killing them, the Incident of course was cleared up by Section 31, Jane has had many memorable moments during her lifetime with likely many more to come. "Prepare the crew for spore jump, Lieutenant, Black Alert." Captain Elizabeth Tempest (Blackwood) Elizabeth, better known as El Tempest of the starship U.S.S Infernus, a crossfield-class Starfleet Ship commanded by Captain Jane "Kyla" Collins, El was the first officer and head science officer aboard the ship, a Commander with a passion for science, her most memorable moment was during a "fight" with the Terran mirror ship, I.S.S Infernus, Commanded by the Captain's suspected dead sister, Oswalda, El took over Command and chased the ship down, heading to the mirrorverse in order to rescue her, in the end the Captain was retrieved. "Science knows no country nor planet, because knowledge belongs to everyone." ''- A take on Louis Pasteur's Original.'' Chloe Chloe is a girl that was discovered aboard a research station, he was abused by Klingons that were using her as bait for starfleet officers, upon being found, revenge was taken against the Klingons, Captain Jane Collins killed each one and got the whole thing cleared up, or rather.. made private, Chloe is under the care of the crew and especially Captain El and Captain Jane. "I'm Captain Chloe!" Elane Tempest Elane is a girl 'born' to Elizabeth and Jane, After El had discovered the experiment being run by Section 31 to create life using DNA, Elane is the spitting image of El but taking after Jane with her features, she's pale with black hair, Elane is very much the daughter of the two and is aboard the Jackdaw alongside Chloe until the tests are over and the two are allowed on their way. "Oops. I did it again." U.S.S Infernus Lieutenant Kysor Ch'shellath Born into a military family, Kysor had aspirations in joining Starfleet like his father and fathers before him, the stars always fascinated his young mind. Born with two siblings, a Brother, and a Sister, he is the middle child, with his older brother serving in the the Andoria Defense Force and his younger Sister applying to the Andorian Art Academy. In 2366 when he was 11 years of age, his father was serving aboard the Starfleet vessel U.S.S. Buran during the Battle of Wolf 359, the ship was destroyed and only two escape pods survived, his father wasn’t in any of them. When he learned it was the Borg responsible for the massacre he developed a hatred for the Borg and will see the day the Collective lies in ruins. "Starfleet is not just a career, it's a promise to the people I care about." Doctor April Reeve (Blackwood) April "Reeve" joined the crew in search of her sister, who she recently revealed was El, her last name was changed legally due to her desire to keep cover, her last name before her name change, like El, was Blackwood, though El took her mothers name -- April studied to become a doctor as she had always had a passional for the medical sciences, aboard the ship she was one to make inappropriate jokes, usually at the expense of fellow crewmates that would grow embarrassed, one perticular crewman, she became fast friends with, and later lover and soon to be father of her child, Kysor. "Nurse, I'm a professional, and this professional is trying to talk to a handsome blue man." Elizabeth Shepard Elizabeth Riley Shepard or as her friends call her ‘Liz’ was born on Mars in the Terran universe, born to a normal family by Terran standards, had an average childhood, considered her Sister to be her best friend. One night would change her life forever though has was taken from her family at the age of 8 as well has her Sister, taken to train and work as the infamous “Captain’s Woman”. She would later on her 18th birthday be assigned captain’s woman for a Captain Andrew Gallohand; whom she hated, avoiding his ‘appointments’ whenever possible by making up some excuse until one day they were alone on a Klingon ship after raiding it, taking the opportunity and firing a Klingon disruptor point blank into his chest as to make it seem like he was killed during the raid by Klingons. She’d later get reassigned to the I.S.S. Infernus to be captain’s woman for Captain Oswalda Black. This assignment would lead to her later falling in love and revealing her kind and gentle attitudes as that was really her. "Touch Oswalda and I gut you like a fish." U.S.S Kodiak (Future) Captain Kora Sh'shellath (Blackwood) Born in 2376 to parents April and Kysor on Earth; an Andorian-Human hybrid girl named Kora was born, alongside her brother Oshran, Kora grew up beating up her brothers bullies, learning to fight and take lead, she was born for the job and she knows it, she had a lot of trouble growing up, over stepping the line with both her parents on many occasions, but she was always there for her brother, determined to protect him, Kora entered Starfleet Academy the same time has her Brother and the both of them made the promise to serve on the same ship as each other, Kora kept to herself, got her marks, slept around with one or two people and graduated, top of her class, Kora was assigned a ship as a Captain, the U.S.S Kodiak, and of course she chose her brother as first officer. "A little fun never hurts." First Officer Oshran Ch'shellath (Blackwood) Born in 2376 to parents April and Kysor on Earth; an Andorian-Human hybrid and born three minutes after his twin sister Kora. Oshran was different to his sister in many ways, Oshran is more obedient, he’s less likely to break the rules and follow them, he’s more shy around new people and tends to hang around with Kora who he trusts with his life, hiding no secrets from her. During high school, Oshran was bullied constantly due to his submissive behaviour and tendency to follow the rules, for a short while he had a fear of going outside and always remained alone until his sister Kora famously ‘Whooped his ass to the ground’ and helped Oshran to find the confidence to stand up for himself. Oshran entered Starfleet Academy the sametime has his Sister and both made the promise to serve on the same ship as each other, Oshran would make many friends at his time in the academy, including his first relationship who he is still in contact with to this day. He’d eventually graduate Starfleet Academy specialising in Command and Engineering and being assigned to the U.S.S. Kodiak under the command of his Twin Sister, now Captain Kor has her First Officer. "Kora, don't do that!" Kelly Goruk Born on Deep Space Nine to Cardassian Seriri Goruk and Bajoran Kasey Augmeta. Kelly aspired to join Starfleet and do what her mother always wanted to help and spurred on to make her mother feel useful. before she dropped out. She particularly enjoyed and studied hard into the fields of engineering, being interested in historical figures such as Scotty and his expertise as a Miracle Worker. She likes to see what makes things tick, getting into trouble as a child for ripping open her electronics to get at the insides and to understand how they worked, this has placed a somewhat reckless attitude on her persona but she sees it as fun. So long as it doesn’t cause a warp core breach. She is very amorous to those she likes and is attracted to, very open about her feelings and straightforward with them, she doesn’t trust easily, but is friendly. "I love fun, even if it might make a Warp Core explode." Story Arcs Terran Redemption The Long dead Oswalda Black, formerly Collins, the sister of the Captain and El's lover, Jane Collins was found to be human, one day aboard the Infernus an attack came, or what was believed to be an attack, Oswalda and a Terran named Liz ran away from their home in the Terran Universe to join the crew of the Infernus, upon getting to know the two, El told a lie to the Starfleet Headquarters in order to keep them aboard, along with their deranged friend Ava. Shore leave (Risa) Designated as a "pleasure planet", Risa was an inhabited Federation planetorbiting the primary Risa in its star system. This planet was the homeworld of the humanoid Risians. It was orbited by at least two moons and located in abinary system about ninety light years from the Sol system. The planetary government was named the Risa Hedony. As shore leave granted to the Crew, a trip was taken, a very relaxing trip which gave the couples a chance to truly be together, it was here that Oswalda and Liz got engaged, though the shore leave was cut short as the Section 31 assigned crewmember "Yuri" supposedly died, though little to the crews knowledge, she was returned, residing on the ship. Chloe On a mission to a Research Station, the Infernus away team found a girl, a girl with no parents, alone in the world, but before the away team could return to the ship after beaming over the girl, a hijacking would take place, leading the away team to be teleported to a Klingon arena, the dual skill of both El and Jane lead to their escape, and once aboard the Infernus once more, the couple decided to take responsibility for the girl, naming her Chloe. Chloe has since gotten used to her new life aboard the Infernus and loves El and Jane, though refuses to see them as Mothers, perhaps for a reason, perhaps not. U.S.S Jackdaw The longest standing members aboard the ship, Captain Jane Collins and First Mate Elizabeth Tempest depart from the U.S.S Infernus for a science and operations vessel, the U.S.S Jackdaw, taking their ward, Chloe along with them, the cause for their departure, or rather, the specifics, are classified, the two would be working for Section 31, now. Romance Arcs El and Jane After Jane's Kidnapping by Oswalda Black and the I.S.S Infernus, El and Jane shared a 'Will they, Won't they' moment in the cargo bay, the two hugged for what seemed like an eternity with a kiss following, a single kiss, as time went on the two were drawn to each other more and more, until they decided to be together, El attempted a proposal that wasn't exactly proper, while Jane said yes, El was asleep by then, so she is yet to propose again. Oswalda and Liz When Liz and Oswalda first met it was when Liz was captured by a Klingon-Cardassian vessel while she was en route to the Infernus. Oswalda and Ava both boarded the vessel and rescued Liz. There was an instant click between Oswalda and Liz from that point onwards. The Romance grew from there, where Oswalda eventually told Liz about who she really is and that she is actually from the Prime universe and planned to go back and live the rest of their lives in the Prime universe. Hatching a plan to trick and knock out Ava on the holodeck to bring her with them they would later appear in the cargo bay of the U.S.S. Infernus and after a bumpy welcoming reception both would be well respected individuals aboard the Infernus. During shore leave on Risa a few weeks after they entered the Prime universe Liz would propose to Oswalda (Ozzy to Liz) and they are now engaged. April and Kysor April and Kysor were friends that frequently had tea with one another in the Medbay aboard the Infernus, they spent a great many hours together chatting and laughing, until shore leave came, the two of them relaxed in Kysor's quarters and hooked up, April was impregnated from the first encounter together, whoops. Elane and Chloe (Future) Elane, daughter of El and Jane Tempest, and Chloe. adopted daughter of the same parents, spent virtually all their time together, Chloe grew clingy to Elane and stuck by her side pretty much at all times, for 20 years with their slow aging, Chloe started to realise she was in love with Elane, until one night she learned Elane felt the same, they made out of their guest bed aboard the Kodiak and slowly progressed further, they both realised they must keep their relations a secret, for the time being.Category:Starfleet Era